The present invention relates to a variation of a fuel vaporizer for internal combustion engines wherein the horsepower of an engine such as a reciprocating or rotary engine will be improved, and wherein miles per gallon will be increased, and also emissions will be minimized.
An inlet guide vane assembly is provided as well as a turbine assembly, so that the fuel air mixture to the engine will be supplied thereto in the most advantageous manner.
The present invention is an improvement over prior fuel vaporizers including prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,850 dated Mar. 15, 1977.